


Oasis in the Red Desert

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: EVIL TWIN CATHY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem, this time from Sarek's POV.</p><p>Written by EVIL TWIN CATHY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis in the Red Desert

**OASIS IN THE RED DESERT**  
   
Even though I am from a desert planet and moisture here is precious, I would gladly give it to you.  
   
You are my oasis in the desert.  
   
Here I find an overflow of the fluid of life. I gladly give it to you.  
   
You are my oasis in the desert.  
   
I know that you will nuture it, as it is in your nature to do so. You will make it rain here in this barren land of red hot sand within you is the power and the energy to make it happen.  
   
You are my oasis in the desert.  
   
I know this because you have made it bloom in this desert of red hot sand.  
   
You are my oasis in the desert.  
   
I await the next rainfall from you.


End file.
